gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Power of Madonna
The Power of Madonna is the fifteenth episode of the TV series Glee. It was broadcast on April 20, 2010 and features songs only by Madonna. Plot Cheerios coach Sue Sylvester is revealed to be a hardcore Madonna fan, prasing her powerful example and asking her Cheerios to emulate Madonna (including dating younger men and using their first names only) so that they will be more empowered in their performance as cheerleaders. As part of her blackmail of Principal Figgins, Madonna tunes blast through the school intercom, except in Emma's office, with Sue justifying that Emma does not have the confidence to take control of her body and sex appeal like Madonna. :) Will Schuester sees the Cheerios performing a routine with stilts to the tune of "Ray of Light" and after overhearing the girls in New Directions discussing difficulties they are having in relationships and life. Rachel for example asks the other girls for advice if a guy (who vaguely implies she is still dating Jesse St. James) is pressuring her to have sex. Will is inspired to declare a Madonna-only assignment for the week, to restore the girls to equal status. The boys dislike the idea, with the exception of Kurt, who along with Mercedes, want to do a multimedia presentation honoring Madonna. The girls sing "Express Yourself" with most of the male members remaining unimpressed, save of course for Kurt. Meanwhile Santana, decides to bring it upon herself to take Finn's viginity, and informs him that Rachel is already planning to have sex with Jesse, who she is still dating. Furious, he confonts her, and after resigning himself to the fact Rachel is dating Jesse, agrees to do a mash-up of "Borderline" and "Open Your Heart" that also recaps issues in their relationship. A music-video cover of Madonna's "Vogue" video starring Sue in the Madonna role (which also features Kurt and Mercedes) is intended as a makeover after Sue admits to the two best friends that she is secretly jealous of Will's hair after an incedent that occured to her as a child. Rachel admits to Finn that she's still seeing Jesse but asks him to keep that a secret. Three people decide to have sex for the first time and with their chosen partners (Finn & Santana, Rachel & Jesse, and Emma & Will) they sing "Like a Virgin". Rachel and Emma decide not to go ahead, but Finn pushes through to losing his virginity with Santana, and he later hides this from Rachel because "it meant nothing". Meanwhile, Jesse surprises Rachel and New Directions by transferring to William McKinley High School so that he and Rachel can be openly together. There is resistance from the group because this will mean even fewer solos, and the suspicion that Jesse is a spy for Vocal Adrenaline. In retaliation for this move, Kurt and Mercedes accept Sue's offer to the Cheerios, who wants to add the ir musical talents to the Cheerleading performance (and further undermine Will) and perform "4 Minutes" with them during a school assembly. They tell Will that they were unhappy about never having solos, and will be in both groups. The boys sing "What It Feels Like For A Girl", although Puck is uneasy with the song choice. They decide to treat the girls better and Artie, in particular, apologizes to Tina for his prior misogynistic behavior towards her. The two kiss for the first time since their fight about Tina's stutter. The episode ends with Finn welcoming Jesse into New Directions and letting him and Rachel know he won't interfere in their relationship even though he really liked Rachel. The entire glee club, now with Jesse part of the group, sings "Like A Prayer" backed by a gospel choir, with Kurt and Mercedes each having a solo in the song. Featured Music *"[[Justify My Love|'Justify My Love']]" by Madonna. Background Song. *"[[Ray of Light|'Ray of Light']]" by Madonna. Danced to by the Cheerios. *"Express Yourself" by Madonna. Sung by New Directions Girls. *"[[Burning Up|'Burning Up']]" by Madonna. Background Song. *"Borderline/Open Your Heart" by Madonna. Sung by Rachel and Finn. *"[[Frozen|'Frozen']]" by Madonna. Background Song. *"[[Vogue|'Vogue']]" by Madonna. Sung by Sue. *"[[Like a Virgin|'Like a Virgin']]" by Madonna. Will, Emma, Santana, Finn, Rachel, and Jesse. *"[[4 Minutes|'4 Minutes']]" by Madonna. Sung by Kurt and Mercedes. *"[[What It Feels Like For a Girl|'What It Feels Like For a Girl']]" by Madonna. Sung by New Directions Guys. *"[[Like a Prayer|'Like a Praye'r]]" by Madonna. Sung by New Directions. Guest Stars *'Lauren Potter' as Becky Jackson *'Jonathan Groff' as Jesse St. James Promotional Images File:Glee-madonna-tv-guide-06.jpg File:Glee-madonna-tv-guide-01.jpg File:Glee-madonna-tv-guide-02.jpg File:Glee-madonna-tv-guide-03.jpg File:Glee-madonna-tv-guide-09.jpg Production In 2009, Madonna granted Glee the rights to her entire catalogue, and the producers planned an episode which would feature Madonna songs exclusively. Series creator Ryan Murphy had worked with Madonna in the past, and considers her a friend. He made contact with her by telephone and mail, explaining that he wished to produce a Glee tribute to her, and Madonna agreed and "cooperated in every way possible." The episode was filmed in January 2010. Murphy described it as "big... huge", commenting: "It's got like 10 numbers in it, and the production value is very big. We adore her and worship her, so when I'm directing, I'm always like, 'Do it for Madonna." Jane Lynch revealed that her character, cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester, would perform "Vogue," in a fantasy sequence as part of Sue's desire for a makeover. Lynch wore a conical bra for the performance, emulating Madonna's image. Rehearsals for the routine began in December 2009. It was filmed in black and white, with the original video playing in front of the performers. Murphy described the performance as "spectacular". Lea Michele also took on one of Madonna's signature looks as Rachel Berry, commenting: "Growing up, Madonna was my biggest icon. She's amazing." She stated that she would be performing six Madonna songs, some of which would be mash-ups , and that: "We're doing a lot of her most popular songs but ranging all the way from early Madonna to most recent Madonna." Matthew Morrison hoped that his character, glee club director Will Schuester, would sing "Like a Virgin", explaining: "If Emma and I were ever to get together, maybe we could perform it the first time we consummated the relationship. I want that storyline. I hope it happens. I think it would be the funniest thing because she's so O.C.D." Tv Guide's William Keck later confirmed that Emma would be involved in the staging of "Like a Virgin", with Jayma Mays commenting that the song is "very appropriate and fitting" for her character, and that: "If they said my character's a virgin I wouldn't be surprised''."Glee: The Music - The Power of Madonna, an album containing studio recordings of songs performed in the episode, will be released on April 13, 2010. It's tracklist encompasses "Express Yourself," a mash-up of "Borderline" and "Open Your Heart", "Vogue", "Like a Virgin", "4 Minutes", "What It Feels Like For A Girl", and "Like a Prayer." The episode develops the relationship between glee club members Artie and Tina, with Murphy explaining: "What I love about Artie is he's just clueless. We're doing this thing the episode where he's a little bit sexist with her, and she kind of isn’t going to take it anymore.” On March 8, 2010, ''TV Guide reported that "The Power of Madonna" would also see cheerleader Santana Lopez take the virginity of "a beloved male character". Power of Madonna Category:Featured Articles Category:The Power of Madonna Category:Madonna Category:Madonna Songs Category:Images of Sue Sylvester Category:Season One Category:2010 Primetime Emmy Nominees Category:Rachel Berry Category:Jesse St. James Category:Finn Husdson Category:Santana Lopez Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Will Schuester Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Santana Lopez Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Glee Episodes Category:Images of Santana Lopez Category:Images of Rachel Berry